New Life, New Family, Fresh Start
by Anastasia 714
Summary: Both living in a world of pain. Can 2 lonely teens find the love they need and desire from one another or will they be left alone to pick up the pieces of their hearts. Summary is not mine and is by "no tears left to cry" Thank u for the summary!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_Chapter 1: Your not alone_

**Sakura**

"Sakura get your sorry ass up before I come up their and do it myself." Sakura's mother shouted from downstairs to her only daughter. I was trying to get up but my body refused, everytime I tried to get up my left side where my ribs were would scream with pain fom last night's beating.

_Flashback_

I was running to my house as fast as I could eager to make my curfew when

**Smack**

I tripped on the sidewalk curb and fell into the grass that was soaked with dew. I quickly got up and began running as fast as I could again this time without my flip flops on and I could feel my feet getting cut up because of the roughness on the ground and my feet were barefooted. With my flip flops in my hand I pushed myself and legs to go faster and faster until my legs were numb with pain. I knew I only had moments left to make it as my heart was beating rapidly against my rib cage but luck was against me as it always is when I finally made it to my house and heared my mom's drunk voive from the kitchen.

"Your late." She said to me while she tried getting up from her seat and started walking my way with an empty bottle of vodka in her left hand. I stole a glance at the table she was sitting at and found 3 empty bottles of vodka and 1 empty bottle of crown royal whiskey on top the tiny table. I started to get up but before I could she pushed me back down on the floor and started kicking me in the side on my left.

"Don't ever come back late again you here."

I tried to get up, key word "tried" and failed as I fell back to the floor this time I lay on my stomach as she started stomping on my back with brute force.

"Maybe this will teach you."I never let out a scream of pain because I would never let her have the satisfaction that she hurt me and that she won this time. But of course I did let the tears escape my eyes and slowly flow down my pale face. I still never let her see the pain she caused me on the inside and out. When she was finally done and went back to her table to drink some more I slowly and painfully got up to go to my room which was on the other side of the hallway in the darkness. The house we lived in was a small one story rancher big enough for the two of us to live here alone and affordable since she only works like 5 hours each day then comes home to get wasted and make my life a living hell. The whole house is trashed from her not cleaning anything but I do sometimes clean when i have the time because I to have a job to go to after school and struggle to get good grades at school so i could get scholarships for college. I walked into my clean room and instantly fell on my bed on top of my dark blue and silver polka dotted bedspread and instantly fell asleep as darkness took over.

_End Flashback_

So here I am now taking a short shower letting the hot steamy water soak my body washing away all the dirt and funk from last night. After the shower was done I got out carefully and put on a matching set of red underwear and bra then a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a shot sleeved dark blue top and a long sleeved black top underneath to cover the bruises on my arms. After that was done I quickly went to brush my teeth and brush me hair then, I put on my pink socks and black and blue converse shoes picked up my bag and walked down the hallway to the front door and left without a word. _Wow she must have left already._ I thought to myself. Walking to school in silence was really nice because it gave me time to think about my future and how I would move out and live on my own without an abusing and harrassing mother on my back. But one thing set of my mood while i was thinking and before I even realized it my hand was at my stomach and I was wondering how I was going to tell my so called mother that I was..was..pregnant.

**Wow an abusing mother, a job, and school and now she is pregnant at 16 what is she going to do? Find out in the next chapter and please review and tell me what you think. I know this is short but they WILL get longer as long as I know someone is reading it so please review!!!! K BYE!!!!**


	2. Time to Think

**Disclaimer: Is this even a rule that we have to do these things?**

**Chapter 2: Time to Think**

**Sasuke (This is the same morning from when Sakura woke up but now it is Sasukes morning in his P.O.V.)**

When I got up this morning I tried to remember what happened last night but it was all a blur to me except for the part of a girl with bubblegum-pink hair. Quickly dismissing it I went about my morning with my normal routine which consisted of a nice hot shower, dry off, brush teeth, get dressed, and head down stairs to my so-called loving family. So far I made it through my morning without getting beaten for no reason by my parents. Ever since Itachi left when he was old enough the beatings had gotten worse and almost unbearable, but I will not forget what he said to me on the day that he left 3 years ago.

* * *

Flashback

_ Itachi had just finished putting away his few belongings in his all black mercury milan hybrid when he turned to me and looked me straight in my eyes._

_ "Just keep it together and try to hold on until I can come and get you away from this place." And then he did soething I never thought he was capable of........he took a step towards me and wrapped his arms around me holding me in a gentle and warm embrace. Instead if looking like an idiot I quickly got over the shock and hugged my older brother back savoring the moment. Reluctantly I had to let go as we broke apart for one last goodbye._

_ "I love you Sasuke."_

_ "I love you Itachi. Have a safe trip." Was the last thing I told him and I smiled for the first time in a long time because I knew that somedaw he would come back for me." _**(man sounds like a sappy romance moment......which I did not intend)**

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

It's been 3 years now and I have not had any sort of contact from Itachi no phone calls, no letters, no mysterious notes left at the house dam it, it's like he completely forgot about me and his promise. Pushing that matter aside. _Man i do tht alot. _I walked into the kitchen feeling the cold marble tile on my feet through the thin worn out white socks and opened the wooden cabinet to get a bowl out and wooden drawer that was down below to get a spoon. I put them down on the smooth and cold counter and got a box of of fruity cocoa pebbels out of the pantry and poured them into the bowl. I quickly got the milk out from the fridge and poured it into the cereal filled bowl and then put the milk away along with the cereal box. Then, I grabbed my bowl od cereal, sat down at the counter and started to eat it but then i heard footsteps and starte to eat faster and good thing i did because before i could finish my last few bites a familiar and strong hand had grabbed me by the shirt and threw me to the ground. Harshly. I landed on my stomach with my hands in front of me to break my fall but it still hurt considering I was already covered with old bruises that were starting to fade away but would be replaced with new ones byt the time I left the house this morning.

"What are you doing? You don't deserve to eat my food." My father said to me coldly. I did not say anything I knew better than to seak back at him, I had watched Itachi do it many times and each time had ended badly. So I kept my mouth shut like I always did as I stood up and tried to grab my school books so I could get the hell out of thier. But before I could get my books he raised his fist and punched me in my gut . Hard. I gasped out in pain but it wasn't hard enough to break anything just bruise my ribs which will still hurt like hell. Then he threw my books at me and told me to leave and before he turned around I ran out the door and ran down my road to school which was only 15 minutes away. I had stopped running to catch my breath when I looked across the street and saw a figure walking the same direction I was. They had there hand to there stomach like they were sick or something but then I looked up and saw that whoever it was head pink hair. Wait pink hair! Is that the girl from last night? It has to be what other girl in the world would have the same bubble-gum pink hair? Let alone who else in the same city of Konoha?

_ Maybe if I talk to her she would remember and tell exactly what happened last night. But then maybe she doesn't remember either or wants to forget about it forever. I'll just let her make the decision if she wants to talk to me. But wait does she know what I look like? Aww hell this sucks._ I started walking again knowing I would be late for school if I didn't and yeah call me a dork but I actually care about my grades and stuff. Hopefully she would talk to me today if not I will talk to her when we leave school.......I think.

For the rest of the way I walked in silence letting my mind wonder and before I knew it I was standing at the front of the school, but I was quickly distracted when a certain hyperactive blue-eyed blonde was suddenly in front of me yelling my name.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!"

" What dobe? I fucking bleeding from my ears now thanks."

"Your welcome." He said to me with a big goofy grin on his face that has never seemed to go away.

_ I wonder if Naruto knows the girl with pink hair, he knows everyone in this school. It's worth a shot._

"Hey dobe do you know any one in this school who has pink hair?"

"Pink hair hmmmmmm let me think."

5 minutes later.

.............

10 minutes later. _Okay now I am getting annoyed._

.............

15 minutes later.

"Dobe!" I snapped at him.

"Ok Hinata was talking to me about a girl named Sakura who had pink hair. What was her last name? hi,he,har,hari,haru,harui,harun, haruno! Sakura Haruno that's it."

"Ok thanks dobe."

"No problem teme." And with that I left to go to class. Chemistry. With Kurenia. How boring. But as I walked into class I realised it won't be that boring for I didnt notice before but I sit right in front of the girl. Sakura Haruno. _Nice name suits her well._ For some reason my morning classes seem to fly by and it was soon time for lunch but I wasn't worried about eating all i wanted to do was talk to Sakura. When i finally found her she was sitting at a table surrounded by Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari all eating lunch. _Might as well get this over with._

I walked over to her table and quietly sat down and for a while it was silent, all of the girls were just staring at me with a confused look on their faces and stopped eating.

"What?" I said to them.

"What do you want?" I heard Sakura say.

"To speak to you." I simply replied. _What I said I was going to talk to her. One way or another._

**Hi guys heres the second chapter I am working on the next chapter now and i already know what i am gonna do for it. Love it? Hate it? Review it and tell me. Thank you naruhinagirl94, no tears left to cry, and TragedyDrawl for reviewing!**


	3. Confrontations and Secrets

Chapter 3: Confrontations and secrets

Last time:

I walked over to her table and quietly sat down and for a while it was silent, all of the girls were just staring at me with a confused look on their faces and stopped eating.

"What?" I said to them.

"What do you want?" I heard Sakura say.

"To speak to you." I simply replied. _What I said I was going to talk to her. One way or another._

_(Sakura P.O.V.)_

I just sat their frozen in my seat wondeing what he would need to speak to me about. I mean he's never spoken to me so why now? Anyone would be asking themselves this queston...right?

"Ummmm ladies could we have some privacy please?" He said to us, well them. Ino was the first to speak up.

"Yeah come on girls. Oh and Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"My house later. Details." I just rolled my eyes at her as she smiled at me she would never change just the same old Ino. I felt something on my shoulder and saw Temari and Tenten behind me cracking their knuckles with smirks on their faces.

"If he gives you any trouble just tell us and we will straighten it out for ya." I looked at Temari like she was crazy for saying that but she only smiled in return then they left. Laughing. Now i'm scared to even imagine what they would do to him. I looked back at him and asked him again.

"What do you want? And who are you?"

"As I said before I wanted to talk to you and what you don't remember me?"

"No smart ass I don't so who are you?" Now I am starting to get pissed off.

"My names Sasuke and try to remember last night like everything that happened because I don't."

"Everything that happened last night. Nothing happened last night." But then I stopped something did happen last night or else how would I be pregnant? _Think girl think about last night before we were running home._ Then it all hit me, images of me and him ran threw my mind and my heart began to beat faster and faster. The last was of me and a raven-haired boy laying next to eachother sleeping in I guess his bed, my clothes were thrown everywhere and so were his.

"You........ Me........ We........ Bed........ It was you." My voice was slow and sounded shaky.

"So we did. I was afraid of that umm how about we don't talk about it anymore and just forget it." Way to be blunt about it.

"Yeah totally." _What if I am pregnant? How am I going to tell him if he wants to forget about it? What am I going to do?_

"See you around." He got up and left before I could say anything else to him, but when he got up his sleeve to his shirt rose above farther and I noticed something on his arms. They looked like bruises that were fading away slowly, but their was one nasty bruise that was black, blue, purple, any color you name was visible on it. _Could he be...be like me? Of course not, but then where did he get those bruises? Not to mention what am I going to do? I can't let my mom keep hiting me if i'm pregnant she would end up hurting the baby, but she would hurt me alot more when she finds out. I mean it's not like I can hide it from her forever. What if I move out? Maybe one of my friends will let me stay with them. Maybe Hinata.........no her father doesn't like me that much I wonder why? Ok stop getting off track think if i stayed with Ino we would be shopping every minute and she would probably have me on some kind of crazy diet that would be good for the baby. Not to mention her older brother, who could be her twin, Deidara kinda creeps me out a bit he's always talking about his wonderful art creations that are made from clay. He would throw a fit if you touched his "art" but turn around and blow it up like it was nothing. So that narrows it down to either Tenten or Temari. Temari has two other brothers so I don't know if their would be any room but Tenten as far as I know is an only child so thats good, she's always wanted a youger sister so I guess i'll have to ask . Wait I can't do that, if I did they would raise questions and I would have to tell them and then my secret about the abuse and pregnancy would be out to everyone. People would pitty me and say things to me because they felt sorry for me and I can't deal with that again. No never again._

"Yo, pinky are you listening to me?" I looked up to see a figure standing over me. The person wore glasses, had red hair, and dressed like a total slut.

"Nice to see you Karin." I said sarcasticly.

"I saw you talking to MY Sasuke. Don't ever talk to him again.........or else."

"Or else what? You don't scare me so back off and take your little "pets" and leave me alone." Yes I reffered to her friends as little pets because they follow her around and do whatever she wants them to do. Wow talk about being loyal to friends, honestly it's pathetic if you ask me.

"Awwww look innocent little Sakura is trying to be tough."

"Whatever Karin just go away and leave me alone."

"Remember stay away from MY Sasuke or else." Then she finally left me alone but then the bell just had to ring signalling the end of lunch.

**

* * *

**

Joy more boring classes.

Who are you?

**I'm you silly.**

You can't be me, i'm me.

**Let me explain this so who can understand. Ok wittle baby?**

Shut up i'm not a baby.

**I'm your inner almost like your concious telling you when you make a wrong decision or something like that.**

Only more annoying.

**Hey your the one talking to your self.**

You talked to me first and as you said you were me so your talking to yourself to.

**Alright whatever just pay attention to what the teacher is saying.**

Gladly.

**Why you little.......** Before inner could continue I tuned her out. I tried to concentrate in class but I just couldnt all I could think about was Sasuke and the bruises on his arms.

_

* * *

_

Time Skip................Schools Out..................YAYYYY!!!!!!!!

I can't believe it. I'm only 16 and i'm about to take a fucking pregnancy test but I just have to buy one first, but which one do I buy? Theirs so many brands I don't know which to choose. _Just getting a pregnancy test was hard enough just imagine how hard it's going to be if I am pregnant._ Closing my eyes I choose a random one and go to the cashier to pay for it, I look up and I find it's an old lady with a sad smile on her face.

"Their's a bathroom behind me if you want to use it." She said to me.

"Ummm thanks." I turn to walk to the bathroom but she stops me before I could.

"Becoming a teenage mother is going to be hard but believe raising a child does have it's moments. Believe me I know." Now her sad smile has turned into a happy smile as she gazes of into space obviously remembering a memory from her past. I look up at her grateful that she told me this and mumble a small thank you even though she probably can't hear me too engrossed in that memory of hers. _Maybe she could help me out by giving me advice. Hmmmmm I dont know....maybe._ I slipped away unnoticably and into the bathroom she pointed out before and took the pregnancy stick out. _Ok i peed on it, now what?_

**Box said you have to wait.**

_How long?_

**I don't know. Read it again.**

_Wow some help you are._

**Just shut up and read.**

_Whatever._ I picked the box up from the counter and looked for the directions.

Directions:

1.) Take cap off the bottom part of pregnancy stick

2.) Pee on the bottom part of pregnancy stick

3.) Wait 5 minutes

4.) Look in the middle of stick, Pink is NOT pregnant, Blue is pregnant

Ok about a minute has passed so I have to wait 4 minutes.

...................... 1 minute.

...................... 2 minutes.

....................... 3 minutes. Ughhh can this this be any slower.

....................... 30 seconds. C'mon c'mon c'moooonnnnnnnn

....................... 15 seconds. This suspense is killing me.

....................... 5 seconds. Almost their.

....................... 0 seconds. Finally. I feel excited and scared, I don't want to look but I do want to.

Gulp. I turn my head to look at the stick and finally get my answer.

3

2

1

0

My heart stops. My breathe is caught in my throat. And my eyes start to well up with tears. I finally got my answer and I am.....

**

* * *

**

Sorry had to end it with a cliffhanger. So is she or is she not pregnant? Find out next chapter.


	4. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. Their happy?**

**Chapter 4: The truth revealed**

**Last Time:**

My heart stops. My breathe is caught in my throat. And my eyes start to well up with tears. I finally got my answer and I am.....Pregnant. What am I going to do i can't provide for a child. I can barely provide for myself, not to mention Sasuke won't want anything to do with the child. Maybe I can give him/her up for adoption. She/he will have a better life with someone who can take care of them better. Without me as their mother and never knowing about me, and with that thought I break down crying in the bathroom holding my stomich with my hands, feeling a pain worse then anything I felt before. Again my shattered heart had been broken, but this time I dont think it can be healed like last time. I can still remember when my father was still alive, we were your typical happy family. You had my mother, my father, me, and my older brother Sasori, Sasori moved out about a year ago for college. We loved eachother, it was like no one could break us apart, until the accident happened 4 years ago.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

It was a nice fall day, my favorite season, not too hot and not too cold and I was sitting in the passenger seat next o my dad. We had the music blasting, Avril Lavigne, and the windows down letting my long pink hair blow freely with the wind all around me. Both laughing and smiling at each other and talking about school, friends, and well boys.........I felt happy like I was invincible to the outside world. Until a drunk driver ran a red light and hit the driver's side of the car. Then I felt like everything except invincible because everything happened so fast the car flipping, blood everywhere, and me crying on my dads lifeless body. His blood had stained my skin and it felt as if it would not come off at all, I started to have frequent nightmares everynight about it, and mom started drinking more and more everynight. Learning to hate me and me learning to hate her, it was a neverending cycle between us. I didn't know how to cope so I isolated myself away from my old friends and keeping the beatings I occasionally recieved from a drunken mother to myself, hiding the bruises helped alot.........Sasori taught me how to do it. He would always say it's going to be ok and we would get help, that's how I would make it through the day. No one saw so no one asked questions. She blamed me for the love of her life's death, because I was in the car going to my lessons and it was him that died that night.......not me like she wished had happened instead. What kind of mother is that?

5 minutes had passed since I sat thier staring at the positive test.

_**You should get out of here.**_

_For once you say something smart and I actually agree with you._

_**I have my moments.**_

_Very rare moments._

_**Hey I wouldn't be talking because I am you so you just called yourself smart.**_

_Technically a split personality so really we are different.......Thank god._

_**Whatever just come on.**_

_Don't have to tell me twice..........or three times._

I got out of the bathroom and looked around only to meet the eyes of the old woman from before, they held so much emotion mostly sympathy and reassurance. It was almost like she new the test was positive and was trying to tell me everything would be ok through her eyes, I could only do one thing at the moment and that was to smile weakly and walk out of their like nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong and I had to think of something fast. Aww man how am i going to tell Sasuke, and on top of that I'm late for work, ugggghhhh could this day get any worse? At just that instant I realized I was holding the tes still and bumped into a certain raven-haired teenager. He turned around to look at me and a wave of relief had washed over me when i realized it was not him, just a look-alike, a shocking look-alike I might add. Who is he?

* * *

I am Sooooooo sorry 4 the long wait even though it's not much right now it's at least somthing......I would understand if you stop reading it but I promise that I will never take this long again. So much issues for just a 14 year old girl. Again soooooo sorry. Next chapter in Sasuke's POV and some in Sakura's. Until next time....please review. Come on you know you want to!


	5. Thinking and Living

Disclaimer: Really this is annoying. I don't own naruto but I do own this plot.

**Chapter 5: Thinking**

_**Sasuke P.O.V.**_

As I was getting up from the table I was thinking to myself this is easier then I thought, but I caught her looking at me from the corner of my eye. To be more specific she was looking at my arm. My arm! You kow the one with the fresh new bruise on it justs happened to be their yeah that one, but look on her face said it all like she new what I was going through, but I seriously doubt it. I mean how could she? She has the looks going for her and from what I saw earlier the friends agoing and from the piles of textbooks of ap classes im guessing the smarts to make it through. I looked at her said my goodbyes and quickly high tailed my ass out of their, if she had suspicions I didn't want to add to them, but I guess running like a bat out of hell didn't help either.

* * *

The rest of my classes seemed to slow down and feel longer now that I finally talked to her, but I couldn't get her out of my head. Sakura was her name I think and it suits her well with the way her strawberry pink hair contrasts with her smooth, flawless looking porceline skin and big emerald orbs as eyes. She does have a bit of a wide forehead but it matches her well and it's kind of cute to, just like name but I think I already said that. Oh what am I doing I don't like her, how could I? I don't even know her that well.

_**Well then get to know her better.**_

Who are you?

_**Your inner.**_

What do you want?

_**Nothing.**_

Then why are you talking?

_**Why are you talking?**_

I asked first.

_**I'm you and you are me so i asked first to.**_

No you didn't I did.

_**I did to.**_

I can't believe it.

_**Beieve what?**_

I'm having an argument with myself.

_**And losing!**_

Get out.

_**Can't.**_

Then leave me alone.

_**Gladly.**_

Whatever.

By now I was mad and shooting glares at god knows what but people kept giving me confused faces then they would recieve my glares. Oh well they should have minded their own buisness now shouldn't they instead of butting into mine. Damn nosey ass people, but of course someone just had to point out the obvious and you all could guess who that is. If you can't well then your stupid.

"Yo teme you look mad." The blunt blonde said to me.

"No really what gave you that idea dobe." I looked at him and he seemed to get mad when I called him dobe, oh well hes just going to have to deal with it. Somedays he could be quite amusing, but todays not my lucky day I guess.

"Well first off you are shooting glares at everybody and blah blah blah."

I tried tuning him out but he just kept talking and talking clearly not getting the message as I started messaging my temples. I even tried putting my head down, but everytime he would pull it back up determined for me to listen, and seriously no sane person can talk as much as him.

"Ok ok ok I get it and I was being sarcastic earlier." I said to him with my eyes closed, still messaging my temples you got to admit it feels good.

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was obvious, but to you I guess not." I'll admit it I was amused by his stupidity,I mean who isn't? I guess he didn't like that either and the look on his face was priceless. Ok picture this a confused Naruto that turns into him smirking then into anger after finally comprehending the sentence. He looks like Ino when someone calls her fat then ugly, except he won't go on some crazy starvation diet for 2 weeks. Now Sai's not aloud to go near Ino, not if he wants to get beat up by Temari and Tenten again. He wasn't in school for 3 weeks and when he did come back he still looked like shit, I don't even want to know what he looked like before. Just then luck decided to be on my side today and the bell rang signalling the end of school, but unfortunatly that meant I had to go home.

"Hey do you want to come over and hang out with me and Hinata at her house. Neji's gonna be their since he lives with her and all."

"I'm gonna have to pass on that maybe next time."

Their was a short pause while we gathered our books and pushed in the chairs to the small and wooden old desks. Finally we could leave this prison they call school, but I'd rather be here then where i'm going.

"Come on man you never come out and have any fun, be a teenager for once in your life."

"Naruto I can't........I have stuff to take care of at home." _Not like it is a home at all._

_** Just go it's not like your going to die.**_

_ I will if I don't go straight home._

_** Look you go home now without having fun and get beat just for being alive, what's the difference if your a few hours late. You will get beat up either way, you should have fun for once.**_

_ Wow for once you actually help me._

_** Yeah but now you owe me so really I did it to benefit me so I didn't help you at all. So HA! I win!**_

_ For now just wait and you are me dumbass so you still helped me/you out either way._

_** HA! You just called yourself a dumbass.**_

_ Shut up no I didn't._

"Teme you coming?" Naruto was already across the parking lot with Hinata and Neji.

"Umm yeah just a sec." I said running to them. _Oh well what the hell?_

_**

* * *

**_

Merry christmas! Next Chapter will have both Sasuke/Sakura P.O.V.'s in it. Please review! Constructed criticism is welcome!


	6. Mistakes and Recognition

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in annyway whatsoever.

This disclaimer is for ALL CHAPTERS I'm getting annoyed by writing it all the time so now I won't again ALL CHAPTERS!

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

Chapter 6: Mistakes and Recognition

Sakura P.O.V.

_Why? Why do these things always happen to me? What have I done that was so horrible to deserve this cruel fate? My father taken away from me, a mother that doesn't care about me, the beatings from said mother, and now a child at 16 that I could not possibly take care of on my own. _ I was walkind down the street to work in deep thought when I was pulled back to reallity by a small little girl herself tugging at my shirt to get my attention.

She was a small little thing if I may so myself of around 3 years old with big brown eyes and short blond curls reaching just past her tiny chin and soft pink smiling lips that only added to her look of innocence. Just wait until she grows up and sees the cruelties of this world we live in, then will she be so amused by butterflies flittering around while picking freshly grown flowers in the greenest field you ever thought possible. I guess for now that's ok let her be happy while she can atleast someone can be. I looked at her and without a word gave her a piece of loose candy I had in my black paint-splattered hoodie, she smiled and took the piece of candy from my hands quick so I wouldn't change my mind. In return I giggled at her antics and she again giggled, kid's so easily amused.

"Arigato. My name's Annalie."

"Your welcome. Mine's Sak-"

"Annalie come on let's go we have to pick up your brother." A woman called to her obviously her mother who had the same large brown eyes except had long straight red hair instead of curly blond like Annalie's is.

"Coming mama. Good bye Saki." She left skipping and still smiling towards her mother. I continued walking to work without anymore interruptions this time only thinking of my younger days when my father was still alive sometimes that's the only reason why i'm still living this damn life.

Time skip

I had worked a double shift today so it was my turn to lock up for the night since it was around midnight that I finally was able to leave. Hopefully mom had past out by now and not made to much of a mess in the kitchen, but I highly doubt it. I stepped outside and immediately started shivering the instant I felt the coldness of the wind hit me at full blast and decided to take the bus it was to cold to walk home in this.

Each step I took was like trying to run through icy water as I made my way slowly towards the bus stop on the corner and noticed the outlining of a figure their waiting too. Silently I approached the bench and turned to sit down when the figure had reached out and grabbed hold of my wrist and violently jerked me to where I was in front of him with my backed pressed up against his front side. And then I felt it, a cool smooth metallic object pressed sharply up against my throat.

"Wh-wha-what do you want?" I said shakily.

"What do you think?" He hissed and I felt his lips brush past my ear and on instinct I shuddered out of disgust, but I guess he took it the wrong way and started to try and kiss my neck.

"Please don't. Leave me alone." I felt the hot tears escape from my eyes and run down my cheek and fall to the ground.

"Oh don't fret my dear it will be over soon. Very ssssooooon." His voice hissed again and his hand started to trail over my body and up my legs to my stomach and thats when I thought of my baby. MY baby!

"St-stop please. You don't understand i'm-"

"Oh but I do my dear I do."

"No i'm pregnant so please stop!" Before he could respond I heared the deep velvety voice from earlier. _It can't be. Sasuke?_

"Let. Her. Go." _He sounds angry._

_**Well duh! He probably wants to protect his child.**_

_You think he heard?_

_**If you were standing where he is don't you think you would have heared?**_

Then I really opened my eyes and found out that he was standing closer than I had first thought. Alot closer actually.

_I guess so._

"I'm not going to say it again. Let. Her. Go." I felt this guys body stiffen behind me but his voice stayed calm almost as if he was mocking Sasuke.

"Oh please tell me why. Why should I Sssssasssuke-kunn?" Feeling like this would take forever I took matters into my own hands since his hold on the small blade had loosened and stomped my foot on his and elbowed him in the gut all in 2 swift movements. He doubled over in pain but managed to slice my arm just enough to bleed, but I didn't care it wasn't the worst pain in the world I was bound to feel tonight.

Afterall I was late. And bleeding. I quickly ran over to Sasuke and put my arms around his waist, even though I knew he didn't like to be touched, but I didn't care.

"Come on lets go." He said to me and pulling at my hand and we left. Together. Running down the street to only god knows where, but the only thing that mattered to me was that I was safe for tonight and he was my savior. Who would have thought that out of everybody in the world it just had to be him. Sasuke. _Thank you Sasuke-kun._

Here you guys go and as a resent for being so patient i'm giving you a sneek peek to the next chapter.

**Sneek Peek**

It was a long period of silence and awkwardness between us when we finally reached a place to stop which happened to be the park, and by us I mean me and the great Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"So your pregnant?" He finally said to me, but this time his voice had been calm and shaky not angry like before.

"You don't have to worry about anything I can take care of myself." I said while getting up and started to walk away but his hand had caught my wrist to stop me. With his head down he said to me.

"Are you pregnant?" Asking me once again.

I sighed defeated. "Yes." Once again no one had spoken for what seemed like an eternity, but this time it was my turn to speak.

"So what are we going to do?" He looked up at me and for the first time I could actually that emotion had evaded them and taken over.


	7. Friends

_Since this took forever to update, I'm going to post 2 new chapters. It's the least I can do. Maybe a third if I finish another one tonight? Now enjoy_ :)

_

* * *

_______

Chapter 7: Friends

_**Inner**_

_Thought_

It was a long period of silence and awkwardness between us when we finally reached a place to stop which happened to be the park, and by us I mean me and the great, Sasuke Uchiha, himself.

"So you're pregnant?" He finally said to me, but this time his voice had been calm and shaky not angry like before.

"You don't have to worry about anything I can take care of myself." I said while getting up and started to walk away but his hand had caught my wrist to stop me. With his head down he said to me.

"Are you pregnant?"

I sighed defeated. "Yes." Once again no one had spoken for what seemed like an eternity, but

this time it was my turn to speak.

"So what are we going to do?" He looked up at me and for the first time I could

actually see that emotion had evaded them and taken over.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I looked up at her and for once felt myself become vulnerable with an unfamiliar emotion. I didn't like it. Not at all.

"What about adoption?" I asked. She just looked at me like she was thinking about it or something, her dull emerald eyes began to become watery with tears that threatened to fall.

"I was thinking about that earlier but I-I-I I just couldn't bear the thought of giving my baby up and to strangers." By now the tears had fallen on her pretty flawless face, she cried silently and for once I had felt my heart drop. Again I did not like this feeling at all. What was it about this girl...no this stranger that had these kind of affects on me when no one else had before?

We stared at each other for a while now until the wind decided to blow silently and softly around us. Whistling to us like a lost lullaby, reassuring that everything would be ok. The moon shined brightly creating little light, but it was enough to see the small features, the wind had swept up the fallen leaves from the trees and they danced in sync around her body and her soft pink hair blew around her as well. Her face was streaked with escaped tears that were gleaming in the moonlight. I caught my breath as I realized she was undeniably, inexplicably, heartbreakingly beautiful.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I couldn't believe I was standing in the park with Sasuke. I couldn't believe I was so stupid that I had gotten pregnant, and to top it off I'm doing the one thing I swore I would never to again. Crying. I was for the first time in years that I was crying; I felt vulnerable, very vulnerable. Yet I felt safe and secure when he's around me, he makes me feel so… I don't know what it is exactly but what is worse is I actually like it.

"We will talk more about this later, but now I have to get home before I'm even later than I already am and we also have school." I said so quietly it was almost a whisper, and on that note I left, yet he still stayed where he was. Why? I didn't have time to ask though my mom will kill me if I don't get home fast. Not like it's any different from any other night, if I'm lucky she's probably so drunk that she's passed out on the living room floor again in her own little pile of vomit. Then again I'm never that lucky anyway so how should this night be any different? The wind rustles around me and before I know it I'm standing on the front steps of my house. The night breeze rustles around me daring me to go in, I don't want to but I have to. I look up to the sky, to the stars, to see at least the one beautiful thing that's left in this world. The light brightens my face and contrasts with my emerald eyes and pink hair; it's so beautiful I don't want to leave this spot but I do. I reach out for the doorknob and it unlocks, echoing in the silence of the house. The light is off and the air stale. Something is wrong, it's too quiet and everything is too still. I close the door and quickly try to run to the hallway to get to my room at the end, but I'm knocked down by something.

"You bitch! Where the hell were you, you fucking skank?"

_Great mommy fucking dearest is up._

"Work ran late. The manager left early and asked for me too clean up and lock up when my shift was done. It took longer than I had thought." I said quickly making an excuse.

"You didn't think! I know what you were doing. You were spreading your goddamn filthy legs for every boy in the town you fucking whore!" She staggered with a bottle of tequila in her hands and fell to the ground. Unconscious.

I got up from the floor and a surge of pain shot up from my back. It wasn't unbearable so she didn't break anything. Thank god. She just bruised it. Enough to where a little purple mark was already forming on the lower part of my back.

_I better get her to bed._

It took all my strength to pick her up and drag her to her room. Which was all the way on the other fucking end of the house might I add! Oh well at least she's asleep now and I don't have to deal with her drunk ass. Now time to clean up and get some sleep, Ill clean tomorrow and get groceries since it's my day off, but for now its time to sleep. I look at the clock on my blue and black nightstand on the right to my bed and see that its 1:30 A.M. Great. Only 4-5 hours until I have to get up for school. Thank god for Coffee. My last thought before I drift away is "I wonder what Sasuke is doing?"

* * *

_Hope you all like it :)_


	8. Surprises can be good, right?

_I promised another chapter right? Here ya go. :)_

_

* * *

_________

Chapter 8: Surprises can be good, right?

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

She left. She left! She fucking left! Nobody leaves Sasuke Uchiha in the middle of a conversation at night, especially some girl who I barely know! What the hell is wrong with her, I mean does she even know who I am?

**Get over yourself.**

Who the fuck are you?

**Your inner dumbass.**

Now I see where I get my filthy mouth from. And what the hell is an "inner".

**Basically I'm your subconscious so to say. Now cant you see the poor girl was crying and scared, and what conversation did she leave in the middle of? It was all silent; you were too dumb to say something. Goddamn idiot.**

…Whatever leave me alone.

**As you wish master your wish is my command.**

Really?

**No.**

Damn.

I guess I better go home then, or go to Naruto's house since its right around the corner. I walked past the part entrance and then turned left and after a couple blocks I was at Naruto's. The living room light was still on and there was a figure sitting on the couch in front of a TV playing some sort of game. Probably Naruto pulling an all nighter for Call of Duty; I swear that boy has so much energy, too much for his own good. I moved away from the front porch window and knocked on the door and soon enough a certain blonde haired blue-eyed boy open the door with cheese puffs hanging out of his mouth, game controller in hand and hair a mess. Naruto just looked at me with saddened eyes, understanding why I'm here.

He knew about the abuse, he just acted like he didn't at school so no one could overhear anything and the guys wouldn't bug him about what was wrong with me. Everyone thought that he couldn't keep a secret; boy were they wrong. Naruto found out back in 6th grade I believe? He was furious and about to go straight to my house to kick their asses and then call the cops, but I stopped him. One because I knew he would probably end up dying if he did try and two because I didn't want anybody finding out. It's not their business so why should they know?

"You look like shit."

"Thank you captain fucking obvious." God he was already starting to annoy me. How did we become friends again?

"Your welcome." He said with a cheesy grin. Literally a cheesy grin. He obviously didn't register the insult.

"Hey! Teme!"

_I guess he did._

"Whatever Dobe, I'm going to bed."

"My rooms—"

"I know where you room is. Goodnight." And then I shut the door. The next thing I remember doing is collapsing on the bed thinking "I wonder what Sakura is doing."

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be—_

_Crash._ Their goes another alarm clock. Damn 6:15 already? Reluctantly I got up from my nice, cozy, warm bed to meet the nice warm water of a hot shower. Everything was going perfect until I heard the voice of Satan scream my name.

"SAKURA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BITCH! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

Oh shit this cannot be good.

* * *

_Sorry its short :( But please review! Come on you know you want to ;)_


End file.
